1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air scoop secured to a front mounted snow plow blade carried by a motor vehicle, to direct an air stream towards the vehicle radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front mounted snow plow blades carried by motor vehicles are very popular in geographical areas which receive a great deal of snow. Although the front mounting of the snow plow blade has many advantages when plowing snow, it has a major drawback when being carried in a non-plowing or transport position. In a transport position, the snow plow blade is typically aligned in front of the vehicle, blocking the air flow to the vehicle radiator. Since an air flow through the radiator is necessary to cool the water flowing therethrough, this blockage of the air flow frequently causes the vehicle to overheat, particularly on warmer days. Overheating of the motor vehicle can result in damage to the internal parts of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,947 to Peitl describes a snow deflector for directing the snow blown over the blade into the ground, away from the vehicle operator's line of vision. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,996 to Phillips discloses a snow plow deflector which prevents the wind from blowing snow, moved by the snow plow blade, into the vehicle's radiator or over the windshield. Both deflectors are arranged to direct snow away from the front of the vehicle, and are operative when the snow plow blade is being used to plow snow.